


Blog, Kind of

by Cancernubis



Category: Original Work
Genre: El título de cada capítulo es la fecha del día en que lo escribí, Iba a escribir más tags pero después de borrarlas por accidente como tres veces me di por vencida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancernubis/pseuds/Cancernubis
Summary: Serie de escritos cortos en los que vierto mi depresión.





	1. 11/03/2018

Alguna vez has sentido que no sabes qué hacer con tu vida. Que todos saben lo que debes hacer menos tu. Que no importa lo que decidas nunca será la decisión correcta. Que no importa que camino tomes nunca llegarás a la meta. Que sin importar lo que hagas nunca alcanzaras la felicidad.

Así me siento yo cada día. No encuentro nada que me motive. Nada que me haga querer seguir avanzando. Nada que me haga sentir que merece la pena esforzarme. Me siento como si por cada paso que avanzo retrocedo dos y no se ni adonde voy ni de dongo vengo. Siento que estoy en un camino que me llevara a un callejón sin salida del que nunca sabré cómo salir y posiblemente estaré muy cansada y aburrida de esta vida como para intentar.

No confío en mi misma y todos esperan mucho de mi. Se que los decepcionare y no hallo las fuerzas para decirles que soy incapaz de mantener sus expectativa porque a pesar de todo quiero cumplirlas.

Escribo he intento plasmar lo que siento pero no digo y muchas veces me pierdo en mi misma y desvarío. No sé cómo relacionarme y eso solo complica las cosas y me hace sentir una infinita soledad que nunca seré capaz de cambiar. Una soledad que solo aumentará con el paso del tiempo y aunque no lo muestre duele saber que nunca encontrare a alguien con quien me sienta totalmente cómoda al hablar.

¿Esta mal pensar que morir solo no es tan malo si ya sabias que sería así? ¿Tiene sentido acaso eso?

No sé al final ni cómo sentirme. Digo que estoy bien, que soy feliz y por dentro me siento como si pudiera romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Se que es absurdo pensar en el futuro y asumir que será solitario y gris porque al final nunca sabemos qué puede pasar. Se que debería ser positiva y pensar que conoceré personas con las cuales entenderme que no sean familia pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar el dolor que se instala en mi pecho cuando me preguntan cómo estoy y respondo "bien" de manera automática. Sin pensarlo. Como si fuera la única respuesta a esa pregunta.

Antes dije que por dentro me siento como si pudiera romper a llorar en cualquier momento pero sé que eso nunca pasará porque hace tiempo que no puedo llorar. No estoy segura de cuando perdí la capacidad de derramar lágrimas por dolor emocional. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que lloré por dolor físico. Supongo que lo último es algo bueno. Aunque me gusta pensar que la razón por la que no puedo llorar es porque, según mi madre, de niña, cuando tenía cinco años lloraba mucho y por todo. Tal vez derrame todos las lágrimas que podía derramar en esta vida entonces. Suelo pensar. Pero me gustaría poder desahogarme, ya no se como hacerlo. Supongo que este blog podría ser la mejor opción. O tal vez no, quién sabe.


	2. 09/04/2018

Soledad. Un sentimiento que me es difícil de definir ¿Qué es la soledad? ¿Una oscuridad infinita? ¿La falta de compañía? ¿La ausencia de otro ser vivo junto a ti? ¿La sensación de no pertenecer? ¿Qué es la soledad? ¿Un sentimiento que te hace sentir solo por dentro a pesar de no estarlo exteriormente?

La soledad es un sentimiento difícil de definir para mi, no se cuales la manera correcta de expresar un sentimiento que tan solo puede comprender aquel que lo ha vivido. Sentido. ¿Merece la pena seguir viviendo cuando todo lo que sientes es un profundo vacío en tu corazón que te perfora hasta el alma? ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida cuando sientes que estás solo aunque físicamente no lo estés? ¿Cómo soportar tu mera existencia cuando todo te da igual y solo sientes un nudo en el pecho que no puedes justificar con cada aliento que tomas? ¿Cómo creer en el amor cuando todo lo que sientes es un profundo odio contra ti mismo hasta el punto que te es difícil respirar sin sentir que contaminas todo lo que te rodea?

Algunos hablan de lo valiosa que es la vida, pero yo solo puedo pensar en cuán poco valor tiene la mía. Desearía poder dejar de respirar. Poder tomar mi vida y hacerla desaparecer pero se que no puedo. No debo. Porque sin importar el poco valor que tiene mi vida para mi, hay gente a la que aún le importa. Aunque lo odie, ellos aun me importan lo suficiente para no hacer algo que se no lamentaré pero los herirá profundamente.

A veces siento que vivo más por obligación que por ganas. Quién sabe, puede que algún día entienda a qué se refieren cuando dicen que la vida es hermosa, solo espero que cuando el día llegue no sea demasiado tarde.


	3. 13/12/2018

Tempus est aeternum. (El tiempo no es eterno)

Los días pasan intermitentemente, una mancha borrosa que no entiendo. Sigo avanzando, vivo pero no vivo. El tiempo pasa frente a mis ojos y aunque se que con él voy yo es como si él no fuera conmigo. 

Pierdo el tiempo, no se como encontrarlo por ridículo que suene, 24 horas se me hacen mucho pero no son suficientes. ¡Que indeciso estoy! Es estúpido lo que digo pero es aún más estúpido pensar que es estúpido. 

Mis palabras son vacías y lo siento, pero es que las palabras son un reflejo del alma y no puedo evitarlo. Mis labios pintan una linda sonrisa alegre, y soy feliz por un segundo pero luego el vacío de mi alma y el llanto de mi corazón me consumen, y tengo que esforzarme para poder seguir riendo sin ponerme a llorar. Y aunque hay lágrimas felices las mías no podrían serlo, porque este dolor sin sentido ni razón no lo permitirían. 

Me despierto con ganas de llorar y aunque no cae ni una lágrima siento como mi estómago se encoge y mi corazón duele. Y el tiempo pasa, pasa conmigo y sobre mi, estoy atascado en un movimiento continúo hacia un punto desconocido en la distancia, no distingo mi alrededor. Una mancha borrosa, un sin sentido. Pero el tiempo sigue avanzando, rápido pero lento, tortuoso, indeciso. No se cuanto mas podre aguantar. No se que hacer. Tal vez es hora de que "tome el timón de mi vida" como dicen algunos, la cuestión es dónde está ese timón y hacia dónde lo dirijo. No tendría sentido tomarlo y luego solo moverme con él sin hacer nada ¿Verdad? Pero tu y yo sabemos que nadie puede responder a esa pregunta..., bueno, nadie salvo yo. ¿Pero qué hago mientras decido hacia donde ir? ¿Dejo que me lleve el viento, entonces para que tomo el timon? Lo sé, lo sé, mucha queja y mucho pero, pero nada de nada, sigo aquí inmóvil, arrastrado por la corriente. Puede que algun dia encuentre mi camino, solo espero que cuando lo encuentre no sea demasiado tarde. 'Tempus fugit' dicen.

'El tiempo vuela'.


End file.
